I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and computer communications across wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the updating of the version of an application or data resident on a wireless device when the wireless device connects to a download server that has a more recent version of the wireless device resident application or data.
II Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. Cellular telephones themselves are being manufactured with increased computing capabilities and are becoming tantamount to personal computers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). Some wireless devices, such as select cellular telephones, may have an installed application programming computer platform that allows software developers to create software applications that operate on the wireless device.
It is anticipated that systems and methods will be developed to download applications to a wireless device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method by which applications and data on a wireless device may be updated efficiently, taking into account the environment, constraints and impacts of transferring information in a wireless network.